darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodline, Episode Twelve
Bloodline, Episode Twelve is a Big Finish Audio Production. Summary 1984: Since Barnabas's murder of the young girl, Amy is unable to forgive him. She observes that everything that went wrong in their family was his fault from the beginning. She questions if their family is even worth saving. Quentin disappears. 1767: Sarah declares her love for Tom, which he reluctantly admits he returns. They are fleeing with Alfred Loomis, Mrs. Summers, and Mrs. Griffin from a battle fought by Angelique and Laura Collins. 1797: Victoria Winters has been arrested and Lela Collins confronts Reverend Trask in her defense. She only succeeds in getting herself arrested as well. 1820: Jacqueline Tate is on trial for the murder of Marina Lane. She receives a visitor - an older Sarah Filmore. Sarah informs her that she has spent her life looking for time-travelers like Tom and Lela, and she helped Lela escape from Trask. She plans to help Jackie escape by bribing the guard with a ring Tom had given her. Their escape is stopped by Dr. Hill. 1870: David Collins has just helped deliver Quentin Collins. Anna tries to convince David to run away with her, and take Quentin and Carl with them. David refuses, but she kisses him. They are interrupted by Geoffrey Collins who fires a shot. 1900: Charity and Cyrus spend a nice evening together, after babysitting Jamison and Nora. 1925: Vivian is running a speakeasy. Jamison Collins introduces her to Asa Cunningham. Asa is wearing the ring that Andrew Cunningham once had, she concludes that this must be his grandfather. 1949: Sabrina has just escaped Collinwood, after accidentally witnessing the supposed murder of Paul Stoddard. 1967: Harry Cunningham grapples with the decision of warning Richard Hill of his death. 1973: Jessica and Ed watch the Blue Whale burn. They are spotted by Susan who mistakes Ed for the Ed from the past. Ed decides to warn her. 1974: Carolyn knows she has to walk a fine line, because she runs the risk of running into someone she knows. This proves true when Sabrina mistakes her for her younger self and asks her to talk to Amy. 1983: Quentin and Amy are transported together to the prior year, when the town was discussing the murder of Melody Deveroux. Amy is determined to stop the murders that they witnessed and save their friends. Quentin tries to talk her out of it. 1984: Julia concludes that she must be the one responsible for all of the disappearances. Rhonda Tate discovers Barnabas's most recent victim. Dramatis personae * Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins * Julie Newmar as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Jennings / Anna Collins * Michael Shon as Tom Cunningham * Alexandra Donnachie as Sarah Filmore / Jacqueline Tate * Marie Wallace as Dorothea Summers / Jenny Collins / Jessica Griffin * John Karlen as Alfred Loomis * Ursula Burton as Peggy Griffin / Susan Harkaway * Susan Sullivan as Lela Collins * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Alec Newman as David Collins * Nico Diodoro as Vernon Monroe / Brian Monroe * Christopher Pennock as Geoffrey Collins / Cyrus Longworth-Jennings * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Carolyn Stoddard * Georgina Strawson as Vivian Bell * Jamison Selby as Jamison Collins / Ed Griffin * Matthew Waterhouse as Asa Cunningham * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Longworth-Jennings * Scott Haran as Harry Cunningham * Walles Hamonde as Richard Hill / Duncan Hill * Lachele Carl as Rhonda Tate Category:Bloodline Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas